Motor City Secrets
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: Alex ends up having dreams each night, and to help him forget, he ends up getting drunk. Will he ever tell Chris about these dreams? Or will these feelings turn into a secret not told.


1

Alex Shelley was back in the TNA locker room. It has been a while since he has had a god match. He was upset that he hasn't been on a winning streak like he used to. Alex still had to figure out why. Right now, it was very hard, not having any idea where to even begin.

His hands lead the fingers through his hair, as his good friend Chris Sabin walked in. "Hey man, you okay?" He asked with his calm, sweet voice. Chris moved closer to Alex, concerned for his best friend. He placed his hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex looked over at Chris with fear in his eyes. "I don't know man. I just feel so lost," Alex spoke as he tried his hardest not to cry. No one has ever seen Alex cry before.

Chris took his other hand and lightly wiped the tears that were slowly falling from his eyes. "Why Alex? You know that you can tell me anything." Chris's blue eyes looked deep into the brown eyes that belonged to Shelley. It was like he was trying to find out what was wrong.

Shrugging his shoulders a bit, Alex could feel the power from his eyes. No matter how hard he fought it, he would feel Chris searching for the problem.

Chris looked at Alex and leaned in and kissed Alex on his lips. It felt soft and gentle. His hand gently touched his cheek, deepening the kiss, as he didn't feel Alex push him away.

When Chris felt Alex stop, he only held him in his arms. "Is this a dream?" Alex asked.

Chris shook his head to answer the question. He too was hoping that this wasn't a dream. The only thing he wanted was for this not to be a dream. He now has admitted to a love that has been hidden for so long now.

Knowing that they were happy and in love meant they were going to get a lot of questions. Both Alex and Chris could handle it. They knew they could.

Alex then woke up in the early morning. He sat up looking around the hotel room. He saw his tag partner Chris Sabin still asleep in his bed, sighing a little. He then got up and walked into the bathroom. He first looked into the mirror, seeing that his hair was still getting in his face. He sighed a little as he pushed his messed up hair out of his face. He then looked into the mirror. His brown eyes then caught himself staring into space. He then saw two blue eyes looking at him. Then he felt his arms wrap around his chest. Shaking a little, he then turned around finding Chris still asleep in his bed snoring. That was a good thing, at least for Alex.

Sighing a little, Alex walked out and into the bar. He walked over to the counter and ordered a beer. Once his Bass Ale was in front of him, he grabbed it and walked over to an empty table, taking a seat. A lot of things were on his mind. He then took a sip of the beer as the burn ran down his throat. The foam from the beer sat on his upper lip. It first felt tingly. His tongue then licked the foam off the upper lip. He then took a napkin and wiped his hands from the beer that was on them. He then wiped his mouth. Not sure if he was drunk, Alex drank more beer. More burning was going down his throat. It didn't bother him much now.

He then looked around the bar. He saw other people dancing. Alex also took note to some of the gays that were in there kissing. He didn't mind that. A small laugh escaped his lips as one was beginning to flirt with him. Alex then began to go with it as he began to feel drunk.

When the bar was going to close, Alex walked drunkenly up to his hotel room. He had to try and keep himself balanced so he wouldn't fall over. Lucky for him, he made it to his hotel room. He didn't have the strength to open the door, so he just collapsed on the floor next to his door. His brown eyes slowly closed as he fell asleep.

Shockingly, Alex was still in the hall in the am. He hasn't moved from where he was, still feeling sleepy.

Chris then awoke in the morning. He sat up as he looked over to Alex's bed, seeing no one there. Immediately, he thought Alex was in the bathroom, so he went to get clean clothes out. After a while of waiting, "Shelley, what are you doing? Your hair looks fine." Chris thought Alex was having hair problems again. Then Chris knocked on the bathroom door. Not hearing anything, he slowly opened the door and peaked in, not seeing Alex. "He must be down at breakfast." He then got out of his clothes and got into the shower, shutting the door behind him so the spray would stay in the shower.

After Chris took a shower, he then dried off and got dressed. He put on a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt. Then he sat down on the corner of his bed and put on a pair of socks and his pair of Converse shoes. After tying them up, he then grabbed his wallet and room key incase Alex left his behind.

When he opened the door, he saw Alex asleep right in front of their door. Lucky the sleeping Shelley didn't get tripped over. "Lex?" Chris asked, trying to drag his heavy body inside the hotel room. "Wake up Lex, its breakfast time." He then began to shake Alex.

Lex then woke up seeing that Chris had brought him in. He then looked at the bed that he thought he slept in, seeing that he was now on the floor. He looked up at Chris, pushing the hair out of his face. "How'd I end up here?" Alex asked as he slowly tried to get up. The room began spinning around him. He was still trying to stand, but he ended up grabbing Sabin, almost sending both to his bed. "Why do I feel like puking?"

Chris helped Alex to his bed. "You were drinking. I found you lying outside the room," he spoke as he looked at Alex, seeing that he was a stumble butt still. He felt Alex almost grind against him. Of course Chris didn't take it to as being serious. After all, only Alex was drunk.

Alex then sat on the bed trying to figure out what was going on. He still didn't understand what was going on. His hand ran through his hair.

"You ready for breakfast?" Chris asked. He then saw that Alex was staring into space. He then waved his hand in front of his eyes, seeing that he was staring into space. Laughing a little, Chris just poked Alex to see what he would do.

Alex almost tipped over, and then caught himself. Then he looked at Chris, seeing his finger out. He then balled his fist and tried to aim it at Chris, but missed falling off the bed.

"Whoa Lex," Sabin spoke as he caught Lex before he fell and hit his head on the nightstand. He could tell Alex was still a little drunk. "You're drunk. Lex?" Chris asked as he picked Alex up and laid him on the bed. He then tapped his face to see if he would wake up or snap out of it.

Alex then shook his head, snapping out of it, "Huh?" He asked, as he was looking around, trying to figure out what was going on. He seemed to be lost and confused.

"You're drunk. You okay Lex?" Chris asked, hoping Alex was okay. He then sat next to Alex.

"I was drunk?" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair. He then looked at Chris a bit confused. "Who's Lex?"

Chris then laughed as he looked at his watch. "Are you going to be able to eat?"

Alex sat there on the bed, thinking about it. He then felt like his stomach feel like he was going to puke. Alex then leaned over to the trash can as he then puked into it. He almost missed and would have hit the floor.

Chris laughed as he shook his head, "I'll go eat then." He then left the hotel room, heading down to the café area. When he got in the café, Chris spotted two of his co-workers Austin Aries and Brian Kendrick already getting breakfast. Aries had the X-division belt hanging over his shoulder. He wanted everyone to know he was a true champion. Brian was already eating breakfast. He was in his own little world.

"So Chris, where is your lover?" Aries asked jokingly.

Chris just glared at Austin as he grabbed a plate to get himself breakfast. He grabbed a bagel and cream cheese. After he grabbed a knife and the last blue monster, he then sat down and began to eat.

Aries sat down next to Chris and had that smirk on his face. "You know, word is you locked your lover out in the hall way, did you two argue about something? Maybe who's the better game player," Austin spoke with a smirk on his face. He knew when to say certain things.

Sitting there spreading the cream cheese over his bagel, then he looked at Austin. "You can wipe that smirk off your face, Alex is just drunk. You know you don't eat when you are drunk, unless you want it puked back up."

That got Aries to shut up. He looked at Chris, trying to come up with another smart ass comment, but for some reason he couldn't. He then just sat there silent.

"That is what I'm talking about," Chris spoke with a smirk on his face. He then continued to eat breakfast, taking sips of his monster.

Brian just sat there in his meditating state, tuning everything out. Even Austin making faces.


End file.
